


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 03.First time

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [3]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam想像中他們的第一次，和現實發生的，似乎有所落差？</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 03.First time

Adam對於他和Blake的第一次並沒有抱持著任何幻想。畢竟他已經是個成年人了，可不是17、8歲的青少年，何況如果Adam想起自己脫離處男的第一次是發生在汽車後座，那更沒什麼好抱怨的是吧？

所以當他和Blake在一起的時候，他對於兩個人間的第一次並不抱有太大期待。

雖然說他們之前都沒和同性上過床，嘿，可是畢竟他們都是男人，除了一場大汗淋漓的野蠻性愛以外，也沒什麼好奢望的。

這就能夠解釋當Adam結束了一下午的排練，然後接到Blake的訊息『晚上過來吃飯，我煎了牛排』，他本來以為這只是個普通的約會。

不過當他開車到了Blake的家以後，才赫然驚覺並不是這麼一回事。

剛進門Blake就給了他一個大大的擁抱和親吻，他的cowboy沒有像平時那樣穿著法蘭絨襯衫或者顏色老土的夾克，他今天穿著藍色襯衫和西裝外套，連鬍子都特別修剪過。

「你今天去了哪裡嗎？」靠在Blake懷裡，Adam嗅到他身上有股淡雅的古龍水味，這真是一件很奇特的事情。

「沒有。」他稍微拉開兩人間的距離，低頭看看自己。「很奇怪嗎？」皺起眉，對於Adam的反應他好像有些鬱悶。

「嗯.....」Adam仔細的將Blake從頭省視到腳，雖然他想說些玩笑話，不過最後Adam選擇誠實講出自己內心的想法。「很帥。」

Blake露出開心的酒窩，低頭封住Adam的唇。「我很高興你喜歡。」

其實你不管怎麼穿我都喜歡。Adam搖搖頭，甩掉有如此娘氣想法的自己。

Blake攬著他的腰進了飯廳，看來一切都準備好了，熱騰騰的牛排在餐桌上冒著煙，旁邊還擺著Adam最愛的龍舌蘭。

傻傻地坐了下來，Blake甚至還點了蠟燭？他環顧一下四周，有點緊張的開了口。「我忘了什麼重要的紀念日嗎？」他忽然回憶起以前和女友交往時的慘痛經驗，當你的另一半如此費心地準備餐點時，通常都不是什麼好事。

「不是。」他的表情讓Blake笑了出來，「別緊張，Honey，我只是覺得我們需要一些不一樣的。」嘴唇擦過Adam的額頭，他覺得今天的Blake特別溫柔。然後又一個出乎他意料的，Blake並沒有像平常坐在他的對面，而是坐在Adam的側邊。

這頓飯應該要是很愉悅的一餐，可是不曉得為什麼Adam總覺得有些戰戰兢兢，雖然Blake的態度和平常一樣，不管是他們聊天的內容，或者是Blake摩擦他手背的方式都和平常一樣，讓Adam深切感到Blake對他的愛，只不過，Adam一直沒辦法放輕鬆......直到他喝完三瓶的龍舌蘭為止。

等Adam意識過來，Blake已經把他帶到了客廳，他坐在Blake大腿上，手中拿著第四瓶的龍舌蘭，這也是Adam頭一次在這麼短的時間內消耗如此多的酒精。

「你今天在打什麼壞主意嗎？」Adam眨眨迷濛的雙眼，他或許有點微醺，但還不至於醉到失去意識。

「嗯....我只是想讓你放鬆一些，」他的手隔著衣服從Adam胸前滑到他的小腹間。「然後就要看你怎麼樣去定義所謂的"壞主意"了。」Blake的唇落在Adam頸口，他親吻Adam的動作，比平時要來得更加情色。「如果你不介意，我們要不要試著進行下一步呢？」手指移到Adam的股間，他溫柔的揉捏起Adam的分身。

「你想上我？」把手搭在Blake肩膀，Adam調皮的在Blake的耳際吐氣。他移動了一下臀部，感覺Blake直立的硬挺抵在他屁股上。

「Well，我腦中所思考的詞是做愛。」Blake抓緊Adam的臀部把他往自己身上帶，讓兩人的下半身剛好碰在一起。「不過你要這麼說也沒錯。」

好吧，在某些方面來說，他的愛人確實有些老派。Adam放下酒瓶，認真的和Blake交換了一個充滿唾液的情慾之吻。「那你還在等什麼呢，cowboy？」

 

他們在親吻和互相拉扯間進了Blake的臥室，Adam脫掉牛仔褲的時候還不小心被褲子絆倒，幸好Blake眼明手快扶住了他。「My hero.」環住Blake的脖子，他在Blake臉頰上印下一吻。「你為什麼還穿著衣服？」

「我不著急，我相信你也沒有趕著去哪裡。」抓住他的手指拉到唇邊親吻，今天Blake顯得特別溫柔，意識到這點，反而讓Adam覺得有些不自在。

可是他還沒有時間多思考，Blake就把他拉到床上了。枕頭旁邊擺著潤滑液跟保險套，看來Blake是已經做好萬全準備了。

Blake緩慢的親吻著他，寬大的手掌在他身上游移，Blake很專注地在他的每一吋肌膚上面，他用舌頭描繪過Adam胸前的老鷹刺青，讓Adam忍不住敏感的弓起身。

Blake的前戲彷彿永無止盡，在Adam以為他要更加一步的時候，他的嘴唇又再次回到他臉上，如此反覆幾次以後，Adam被撩撥到受不了了。

「夠了，快點進來。」毫無羞恥的張開雙腳，Adam甚至把一條腿都架到Blake肩膀上了。

一瞬間，他好像覺得Blake的動作僵硬了一下，不過那或許只是Adam的錯覺。粗壯手臂越過他腦袋，拿起枕頭旁的罐子，擠了一些透明液體在手上。

Adam閉上眼睛，感覺微涼的手指突破他的入口處探進他體內，他曉得接下來會發生什麼事，只要Blake的手指動一動，找到他體內的神奇之處，那麼Adam馬上會體驗到欲仙欲死的快感。

深深呼吸Adam讓自己做好準備，等待著即將來臨的強烈刺激。

或許過了幾秒鐘，或者是幾分鐘..... 沒有，他什麼也沒有感覺到。

錯愕地睜開眼睛，他見到在自己雙腿間，屏住呼吸、如臨大敵的緊張男人－－而且那個男人的一根手指還正插在他身體裡－－「Blake？你為什麼不動？」

「動？」鄉村歌手好像被他的話嚇了一大跳。「怎麼可能，你會受傷的。」Blake的態度相當堅定，雖然Adam知道男人是在關心自己，但他還是忍不住翻了白眼。

「拜託，你以為我是玻璃做的嗎？只是一根手指不會讓我裂開的，更何況待會你要插進來的東西比一根手指大得多了吧。」斜眼瞄了一下Blake跨間的粗壯硬物，yep，他想的沒錯。

「我知道。可是......」儘管已經得到身體主人的首肯，Blake依舊還是保持著靜止不動的姿勢。就在Adam被他搞得有些不耐煩想要自己來的時候，Blake終於再度開口了。「Gosh,Adam，我.....」他舔舔嘴唇，空出的一手沿著Adam的大腿一路往下撫摸「我看了porn，也做過功課，可是根本不一樣.... 你知道你有多熱多緊嗎？這麼小的洞光是一根手指就把我夾得那麼緊，怎麼可能有辦法讓我的老二插進去？我總覺得我會弄壞你。」

Blake的一番話傻氣又沒道理，只是莫名的，一股熱氣讓Adam從耳根開始紅了起來。「白癡，你在說什麼蠢話。」他雖然嘴上嘀咕，但是臉上的潮紅依舊沒有消退。「拔出來。」

「啊？」Blake愣了一下，不過還是聽話的抽出指頭，他連抽出的動作都是那麼的小心，彷彿Adam的身體真的有那麼易碎似。

「你知道你有多呆、多笨、多愚蠢嗎？」翻過身，這回他把Blake壓在身體下。

「什.... 」突然被愛人一陣斥責辱罵，Blake完全搞不清楚狀況。

「你一定要我直接告訴你嗎？」他把嘴唇貼到Blake耳邊，壓低了音量。「我是怎麼樣把自己的手指插進身體裡面，一邊攪動、一邊想像著那些是你的？」Adam往下找到Blake的手掌以後和他十指相扣。「我曾經一次放了三根手指進去，沒有壞掉也沒有流血。」

「God.... 三根嗎？」光是想像畫面就令Blake血脈噴張，窄小的穴口一次容納三根手指是什麼景象？Blake的陰莖情不自禁地往Adam大腿上頂。

「我做過不止一次的練習，Jesse還送了我一根矽膠陽具，可是我不想用它，因為我想要第一個插進我體內的陰莖是你的。」移動了身體，Adam讓Blake的陰莖頭部正好戳抵著他的入口處。「你會給我吧？Blake？你不會讓我失望的對吧？」

「.....Adam....」Blake的心臟在他身體下劇烈跳動著，Adam知道自己只要在多一點點－－

「我要你成為第一個佔有我的人，讓我的屁股從此記得你的陰莖形狀，好好地幹我，Bla....」他的話還沒說完，Blake的舌頭就已經闖進他的嘴裡，霸道的在他口中翻攪，Blake的雙手握住他的兩片臀用力揉捏著。Adam在內心裡笑了，他似乎終於成功打開Blake野蠻的那面。

喔喔，看來他終究能夠得到他所想要的第一次了。


End file.
